Demonic Cuddles
by DemonStripper
Summary: "No? Then what is it you have summoned me for if not for power or sex?" A brief look of distaste crossed the slate-haired male's face. The thought of Sebastian naked wasn't at all a bad one, but it wasn't what he needed at the moment. "Cuddle with me."


**Originally written as a birthday fic for a friend on Tumblr based on the post: "Summoning a demon to cuddle is completely valid." Hope y'all enjoy**!

* * *

It was a terrible week. Rain poured from the heavens, drenching all that sat below as the wind carried it further distances than originally intended. Thunder rumbled from not too far off, easily heard and felt within the taxi arriving at the desolate house on the middle of the damp street. It used to be filled with such light and joy, but now it was dark, tainted with a bitter, unfair loss. For six days now, Ciel had been gone, visiting distant family members whose names he had long forgotten and business partners of his father's who wished to share their condolences. It was all meaningless, no pretty words or faked niceties would bring back his family, so what was the point? To keep company connections?

Upon entering his home, or what used to be his home, he came to find that it was exactly as he expected; cold and empty. Like it had been for days; like it would be for the rest of his life. Four days had passed since the funeral and still he wore black. No dresscode was needed for mourning in the day and age, but he was never very fond of colours, less so now. He had no one left. In the time he needed someone most, he was left alone to bear this burden. His cousins, aunts, and uncles had offered pity and a pat on the shoulder, but no real care was put into their words or actions. To be held is all he wanted, by anyone or anything, but there was no one to turn to. Perhaps if no humans care, then he could entice a monster - or rather, a demon - to care, even if it wasn't real.

The thought made him snicker, if a bit sadly, his father had been a lover of supernatural lore. Hours were spent in his teenage years learning of countless creatures and creations from the stories shared with him; How to lay a ghost to rest, reach angels with prayers, banish a banshee, kill a vampire, and countless other things. He never did believe them to be true, but what if they were? Could that be the path to easing his suffering? With his eyes burning uncomfortably, Ciel rubbed at them with a little more force than necessary before he began to gather things around the house.

Many years ago, Vincent Phantomhive had joked that his wife would need to summon an unholy being to get the faucet on the bathtub properly repaired after three failed attempts from companies she had hired. With a smirk directed at Rachel's disgruntled look, an expression clearly inherited by their son, he had even named the things she would need to do so. Vincent may have been quite the jokester, but with how religious scripts fascinated him, he wouldn't be shocked if there was a fair amount of truth to it. It wouldn't hurt to try, either way.

Chalk from an old art set was placed in the middle of the hardwood floor, a pocket knife gifted to his brother on his birthday, an old Bible his late grandfather had passed onto his father, and a single candle sitting upon the crimson heart shaped dish that was one of his mother's favourites, soon to follow. It wasn't much, but in his worn-through mind, it was enough. If a creature of the night was summoned, then great; if one wasn't, then at least he had found some dim hope before it was completely snuffed out.

Kneeling before the spread of trinkets, he lit a match after removing the ruby tray from beneath the candle and ignited the tiny flame upon the wax, watching it sway in place as it was brought to life, bathing the entryway in an orange haze. The stick of chalk was the next thing to be lifted from its resting place. The scraping of the white mineral across cherry wood floors was enough to make him flinch, the horrible scraping sound only increasing as he circled his offerings in a hastily drawn pentacle. Shaking hands grasped the knife next. This was the part he dreaded most; he had never be fond of blood. With a sharp intake of breath, he slid the blade across his palm, allowing remnants of his life essence to drip into the heart-shaped glass and further stain the crystal with crimson. After deeming it enough, he dropped the knife, hissing at the sharp stinging spread across his hand as he grabbed a cloth from the space beside himself where he had tossed it upon sitting down.

Reading from the page of one of his many inherited books, Ciel murmured in broken Latin the words he hoped would call forth an unholy savior. "Cum sanguine et sulphuris venire ad me daemon. Cum hoc sacrificium de vita et spiritus, ego petitio tua servitium in commutationem pro magna pretium."

After the last word was spoken, he waited. For ten minutes he sat, staring at the pentacle with equal parts disappointment and exasperation. He had been turned away by so many, and now the devil was turning him away too? With his shoulders slumped and his heart heavy, he blew out the candle and stood, casting a final glare at the failed ritual as he turned to stomp upstairs to his bedroom.

Why had he expected anything different?

Numbly, he shrugged off his shirt and coat, shoes and pants tossed aside afterwards as he slipped on a hoodie and sweatpants, giving no further thought to any of his actions before he curled up on the bed, ready for this day to be long over. Life wasn't on his side. One hour passed, then two, then three, when he shut his eyes, unable to quiet his racing thoughts no matter how he yearned for the sweet release of sleep. It was going to be a long night... His eyes roamed the room, stopping dead in his tracks as they found something quite peculiar.

A looming shadow at the end of his bed and an oddly cold sensation draping itself across his legs is what alerted him to the strange presence before his gaze. The energy in the room had shifted, shrouded in a blanket of shadows seemingly darker than just any shade of black. No longer did the streetlights outside of his bedroom window illuminate dripping droplets of rain and the prior warmth of the room was now nowhere to be found. In fact, the only thing he could pinpoint was the set of glowing, cherry orbs that stared him down will the intensity of a roaring fire. He didn't feel fear, he barely felt anything apart from a vague intrigue and the gnawing sorrow that continued to tear him apart as his own eyes locked onto the others. The entity said nothing and stepped no closer, clearly confused by the lack of gore and violence. The pain he could smell, to the human it was agonizing, to the devil it was delicious. However, it was purely emotional. Why would he be summoned then? There was always blood, death, physical torture, or a desperate desire for revenge; never before had he been called upon when not a single scratch or bruise could be seen.

The chants rasped with the goal of guiding the demon to him had given no clues on his current state. It couldn't have been him messing around in jest as others had before, he had all but screamed his throat raw as his life essence dripped from his palm into the bowl. So what could he possibly ask of a patron of hell? Ciel's voice was weak and rough, thoroughly worn-through, when he finally mustered the will to speak, "So the ritual did work? It took you long enough..." The boy didn't move, the demon noted in intrigue, he didn't tremble, he didn't sit up or stand, simply laid there, gazing at the very personification of the abyss with no more than a mind-numbing weariness present in those cobalt eyes. No regret, no anger, they were almost empty. The demon was at a loss for what he knew to be the first time in his long life. It took him long enough..? That was all?

Several minutes passed in silence, both beings unmoving as each waited for the other to say something. Receiving no explanation from his potential contractor, the devil finally spoke, his voice gutteral, enough so to send a shiver down the spine of most, but not Ciel. The puzzlement he felt was not revealed in his words, masked by an underlying tone of amusement, "Why I do apologize, tiny mortal, but I was a little tied up at the moment. You should be thankful that I showed at all, I am quite busy, you see. Time is money after all.. Or souls I suppose."

A large smile painted itself across the unknown entity's face, two sharp rows of gleaming fangs making themselves known as lips parted, "Well, you did call out to me, so I assume that you have a desire. So tell me.. What is it you crave? Revenge, wealth, power, or perhaps something a little more interesting~?" The purr laced lilt did not go unnoticed by the bluenette, but that wasn't to say that it was appreciated. It was mocking in the most irritating of ways and he felt his already sour mood growing even more bleak as his saddened eyes burned with annoyance, "I have no one to stake revenge on, I am well-off in both power and funds, and I am in no mood for such lustful actions now. So no... I want none of those things, they are all trivial now. However, you were right about one thing: there is something I want. Come here, demon."

With his head tilted in interest, the dark creature neared the bed, standing at the edge of the bed closest to the younger male within it. What could someone possibly want from a hellbeing if not to act out some vague personification of one or more of the seven deadly sins? "Yes?" Calculating azure eyes watched as the clinging shadows melted away like sable paint dripping down a canvas, making way for snow-lit skin and a gaze that gradually dimmed from shimmering ruby to a muted mix of merlot and mahogany. He certainly wasn't sore on the eyes, but what really grasped the smaller male's attention was the lean but powerful build of his arms. Though hidden from first sight, they held more than enough strength to wreak havoc, to crush and consume and destroy; but most importantly, they still seemed comfortable enough to hold.

"Demon, what is your name?" Still without the answer to his question, the other remained patient with the boy, "It is whatever you wish to address me by. As for you, I shall call you 'master' unless there is a title you would prefer?" With a shake of the head, Ciel shoved the far corner of the sheets away from the empty pillow, tapping his finger against the bare space beside himself in a form of non-spoken directions, "My name is Ciel, but I am alright with 'master'. If you have no priorly given name then... You will be known as 'Sebastian' now."

The demon, now known as Sebastian, offered a smile that was much too bright compared to the encasing shadows or writhing black he was made up of only moment prior, "Very well. Now for the next step, are you aware of what you must willingly give up in exchange for my sevices? I can assure you, the price doesn't come cheap." Ciel's eyes grew more focused, almost morbidly interested when he spoke, "As you are a hellspawn, I am guessing my soul?" An affirmative nod was given in response, no words spoken by the ink-haired immortal as he allowed the smaller male time to think it over. He could take this soul without consent if he so desired, but what would be the fun in that? It would be much more entertaining to play with him for a while first.

Ciel didn't need to consider it though, he had decided the moment he stepped foot in the desolate house that he was willing to give anything for the comfort all others refused to offer, "That is fine then, I have no use for it anyhow." A soul given so freely and without hesitation was indeed a rare thing to come by, but what position was Sebastian to be enlisted in and for how long, to fulfill his end of their unsealed agreement? "Might I ask what it is you want of me?" As if he had just now realized he had yet to share with the demon his wishes - which he probably had - Ciel was quick to jump into action, but what he did left Sebastian speechless. His contractor held no bloodied weapons as evidence of a crime towards him or his family, nor photos or an angry expression to show any object of revenge, all he held was a sorrow bleeding into the very depths of his core as he lifted the edge of the duvet further and gestured towards the cold and lonely spot beside himself once more, "Lie with me."

Crimson eyes narrowed seductively, alight with wicked intent, "Oh so it is me that you desire? How bold of you.." He certainly hadn't expected that, but humanity could be quite amusing sometimes. Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. Why did he think this was a good idea to begin with? He would have been better off paying a human to do the same thing... Humiliating? Yes. Thought not nearly as infuriating as this beast was. "No." Sebastian stopped midway through the last step it would have taken him to join the smaller male on the bed, confused at the blatant dismissal of his company. Never before had a human denied his advances. "No? Then what is it you have summoned me for if not for power or sex?" A brief look of distaste crossed the slate-haired male's face. The thought of Sebastian naked wasn't at all a bad one, but it wasn't what he needed at the moment.

Hitching the sheets further up his shoulders while still keeping the space beside himself bare of coverings, he gazed at his contracted for a few more moments before sighing and looking to the rain-streaked window, "Cuddle with me."

The demon wanted to laugh, tease the tiny mortal for such an innocent request of an unholy creature, but the desperation and desolation building in those blue eyes was enough to stop him. "If that is your wish," Sebastian said, cocking his head at the peculiar little human as he slowly perched upon the edge of the bed, closely watching for any signs that his master had changed his mind. When He didn't lash out or pull away, he laid down fully, staring thoughtfully - albeit awkwardly - at Ciel. For all the times he had walked the Earth, for all the things he had done and seen, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what exactly he was meant to do. He understood the concept of 'snuggling' as the creatures of this realm called it, but that didn't help him any in the present. Noticing the taller man's internal conflict, Ciel took mercy on him as he struggled to keep his own confusion in check. How did he not know what to do?

A large, onyx-tipped hand found it's way atop tousled locks as the other was laid upon his waist, tugging him closer a little too quickly to be considered naturally. "You're not very good at this, are you?" There was no doubt that he should have consulted another human about this instead. Too bad the contract didn't come with a receipt... "I think I am doing very well to have never done this before, master." Of course, he would think so. A moment passed in silence, Sebastian's hands roaming everywhere high and low in search of a more natural position, his frustration mounting more and more each time his master shook his head.

Finally, when Ciel turned his back to him and crossed his arms, Sebastian let out a groan, "Master, would you mind showing me how it is you wish to be held?" A lost family, a clueless demon; what more did life plan to throw at him today? A shake of the head and the sound of rustling sheets marked the hush as Ciel pursed his lips. "Oh dear... Gone silent, have we?" Ciel rolled back over, leveling him with a scowl, "Maybe if I'm quiet, you'll figure it out yourself. Have you truly been around humans so little?" A shrug was given as long arms returned to their poor attempts at giving a consoling embrace. At the very least, the lost expression he possessed while trying to please him brought a slight smile to his lips. He could destroy a city with the snap of his fingers, but he didn't know how to give a simple hug. "I will admit, I have never stayed around your kind long enough to notice or learn such things. But I am more than willing to learn," Sebastian offered, raising his eyebrows as he awaited Ciel's command.

He caved easily, otherwise he would never get what he needed so terribly. "Fine..." Scooting nearer until they were chest to chest, Ciel helped to guide the immortal's arms where they were meant to be. "Put your left hand here," he pulled the pliant arm forward until it was draped over his waist, it's weight providing a welcome warmth as he caught the jist and spread his hand flat against the small of his back. "Now wrap your other around my shoulders." Sebastian did as instructed and found that it wasn't as awkward as he had expected, though the lithe body flush against his was surprisingly chilled. Without command, he allowed his temperature to rise, providing more warmth for his charge.

The effect was immediate. The tension seeped from Ciel's body as he laid his head between the fluffy pillow and Sebastian's shoulder, allowing heavy lids to flutter shut. How ironic it was that he felt safe, comforted, in a demon's arms. Weren't hellspawn meant to strike fear into the heart of all of mankind? After all, weren't they known to be vicious and cruel; evil to the very core? Maybe the stories had gotten it all wrong. Or perhaps his demon was just bad at being a demon. Either way, he was satisfied with this outcome. A soul was worth the blind loyalty he had pledged, even for such a simple request. He offered more understanding than his human counterparts without knowing the situation. He didn't judge him for his anguish. He did as he was told. And for now, that was enough.

"There, there..."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, master?"

"Shut up."


End file.
